Business as Usual
by MasterOf4Elements
Summary: A series of short fanfiction featuring millionaire businessman Linus Larrabee and his beautiful Sabrina fair. (inspired by both the 95 and 54 versions)
1. Together in Paris

Sabrina looked out the open doorway, which led on to her apartment's balcony and a beautiful view of the city's lively nighttime lights. A breeze floated in, feeling cooler than usual due to the fact Sabrina was lying in bed, her only covering a thin white sheet. The nightgown she'd intended to wear that night was still draped across a nearby chair. Sabrina shifted moving closer to the warm body next to her.

"Paris is beautiful, isn't it," Sabrina sighed.

Linus wrapped a strong arm around Sabrina and kissed her cheek. He nuzzled his nose against her ear and whispered. "Gorgeous."

Sabrina smiled and turned her head to face Linus. "Do you think so?"

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen," said Linus. He gave Sabrina a gentle kiss on the temple. "And I get to spend the rest of my life looking at her."


	2. Say it With Flowers

"Sabrina!" Linus called as he entered his apartment.

"In here, Linus," Sabrina shouted from the den. She took a sip of her tea and placed the book she was reading on glass table beside her lounge chair.

Linus stopped at the door and looked at her. "Hey, honey."

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I didn't feel like staying at the office."

Sabrina chuckled. "That's unusual. What are you really up to?"

"Well, I…" Linus started, pulling a bouquet of Sabrina's favorite flowers from behind his back.

"For me?" she asked, standing up.

"Who else?"

"Oh, Linus, they're beautiful!" Sabrina exclaimed, moving to him. She breathed in the scent of the peach colored roses. She kissed Linus on the cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Linus breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you like them. I was worried you might throw them back in my face."

"Why on earth for?" Sabrina asked, moving into the kitchen to find a vase for her gift.

"Well, because of our fight this morning," Linus reminded her.

"Our fight? Oh, Linus," Sabrina laughed softly. She placed the flowers in their new home and turned to face him. "That wasn't really a fight, just a simple lovers' quarrel that every couple has. I'd already forgotten about it."

"S..so you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, love," Sabrina said smiling. She gave her fiancé a deep kiss. "Now all that's left to do is make up."

"That's what the flowers were for."

Sabrina smirked, draping her arms around Linus's shoulders. "I had something else in mind."


	3. Business is Pleasure

Sabrina giggled softly as she played with the corner of her pillow. "If only they knew."

"Knew that?" Linus asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

Sabrina turned her head to face him, still smiling. "That you are just as passionate in bed as you are with your business deals."

Linus smiled and wrapped his arms around Sabrina, pulling her close to rest against his chest. "Well, sweetheart, I always said business is pleasure."

"Did you now?"

"Well, it sounds like something I would say."

Sabrina laughed. "Yes it does."


	4. A New Challenge

Linus Larrabee was a shrewd business man. He'd handled the toughest negotiations with ease. Confessing his love for Sabrina Fairchild had been the most difficult thing he'd ever done. Little did he know a year into their marriage he would be facing yet another challenge, and it would all start with three simple words. "Sweetheart, I'm pregnant."


	5. Names and New York

"I want the baby to be born in New York," Sabrina said. "As much as I love Paris I want her to be close to her grandparents."

"We could keep a home here," said Linus. "We can afford it."

Sabrina smiled weakly. After being Mrs. Larrabee for a year she still wasn't use to having enough money to own a home on two continents.

Linus continued. "We'll send her to the best schools and make sure she's enrolled in the right activities."

"Linus, she's still a fetus, you know," Sabrina said. "She's barely been in there three months."

"It's never too early to start. I love my girl. I want what's best for her."

Sabrina leaned over and kissed Linus on the cheek. "You are going to make a great dad, and this baby girl is going to love you so much."

"Is it too early to start talking about names?"

"I guess not. I've been thinking about what I'd name my children since I was very little."

"I was going to be their uncle back then," Linus said, teasing Sabrina about her old crush on his brother.

"What names do you like?" Sabrina asked, ignoring her husband's earlier comment.

"Your mother's name was Eleanor, wasn't it? I like that."

Sabrina rested her head on Linus's shoulder. "I think I'd like that too. My father called my mother Nora as a pet name."

"Then we'll call our little girl Nora too."


	6. Pictures

"Come on, Linus, smile," Sabrina laughed, pointing the camera in her husband's direction.

Linus groaned. "Sabrina, you know how much I hate having my picture taken."

Their one-year-old daughter, Nora made a gurgling noise as she played with her toy blocks.

"See, Nora agrees with me."

Sabrina sighed and shook her head. She bit her bottom lip, suddenly thinking of something cleaver. She helped her little girls stand.

"Walk to Daddy, Nora."

With Sabrina's help, Nora began wobbling to Linus, who smiled and opened his arms to her. Nora's tiny hands slipped form her mother's grip and Nora took her first steps on her own. Linus's smile brightened.

"You did it!" he said, lifting Nora in the air. "Daddy's so proud of you."

Sabrina quickly snapped a picture and smiled. "Got it."


	7. Love

Linus smiled, resting his head on Sabrina's chest. He listened to her heart beat and her breathing slow as she calmed herself. Sabrina pushed her hand through Linus's thick, messy hair.

"I love you, Linus," she whispered.

"I love you, Sabrina," Linus responded. He moved down to kiss Sabrina's stomach, which had just begun to show signs of containing life. "And I love this one too."


	8. A Day in the Office

Linus glanced up at the framed picture of his wife and daughter at the beach and smiled. His earlier meetings had left him feeling stressed, and he wished he was back at home in his pajamas helping his daughter set up her doll house for their next game.

"Mr. Larrabee," Mack called, peeking her head through the door. "You have some visitors."

Linus sat up excited. He knew exactly who was there to see him. He swirled his chair around and stood up as his Sabrina and their little girl entered the office.

"Daddy!" Nora squealed running into Linus' open arms.

Linus scooped her up and nuzzled noses with her. "Hey, pumpkin. How was school?"

"It was fun. Look what I made," the three-year-old said, presenting a stick-figure drawing of her family. Nora pointed to the large circle around drawing Sabrina's stomach. "I even drew the babies in Mommy's tummy."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," said Linus. He sat her back on the floor. "Will you tape it up on the wall for me?"

Nora nodded and skipped off to the wall where several of her other drawings were. Linus turned his attention to a very pregnant Sabrina. He kissed her cheek.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

Sabrina sighed. "I'm feeling like the twins are going to be gymnasts."

"You know you really should be resting."

"We have a three-year-old, Linus, and her pre-school only lasts until 2:00. Someone's got to look after her. I hate to keep asking Dad."

"First of all, you know your dad loves having Nora around, and second. You could bring her to me. I used to keep her here in the office all the time, remember?"

"If I recall, you lost a big deal because of a diaper change."

"And secured an even bigger one because they thought a toddler speaking French was cute," said Linus with a grin. He cupped Sabrina's face and kissed her. "We're about to add two new members to our family, Sabrina. We agreed on not hiring a nanny, but…."

"We also agreed on stopping after one kid," Sabrina said, wrapping her arms around Linus as far as her belly would allow.

"Well, if their mother wasn't so stunningly beautiful," Linus said, leaning in for a deeper kiss.

"All done," Nora said, running in between her parents.

Linus knelt down to Nora's level. "Nora, baby, how would you like to spend the rest of the day with Daddy?"

Nora's face lit up. "Really? Just you and me?"

Linus chuckled. "Just you and me, princess."

Nora threw her arms around Linus' neck and hugged him tight. Linus stood back up with his daughter in his arms.

"Wait. What about Mommy? What's Mommy going to do?" Nora asked, wrinkling her forehead like Linus often did when he was confused.

"Mommy's going home to rest," Linus explained. "Your sisters are making her very tired."

"Oh, ok," Nora said, not fully understanding why Sabrina couldn't just make the babies take a nap like she did.

Linus looked back at Sabrina. "David has one more week of paternity leave. After that I can start working more from home again."

"It's going to be hard for him to leave that little boy."

"Trust me, DJ will be coming to the office with him. David's always been a showoff and now he has a son to parade around the office," said Linus. He tickled Nora's belly. "Just like I did with you, sweetie."

Nora giggled and Sabrina smiled. "I'll let you two get back to work. Try not to give Daddy a hard time."

"I'll be a good girl," Nora promised.

"Bye, honey," Linus said kissing Sabrina on the cheek. "We'll see you at dinner."

As Sabrina left she could hear Nora ask, "Daddy, when I'm a 'busy-ness' lady will this be my office?"

Sabrina could tell Linus was smiling when he responded. "If you want it to be, princess."


	9. Sharing

Nora wasn't sure what to think of the two pink bundles napping in the play pin that used to be hers. Her little sisters had only been home one week and already the three-year-old was feeling them take over. Suddenly Nora felt someone pick her up from behind and lift her into the air. She looked back to see her father's smiling face.

"Were you checking on the twins?" he asked, holding Nora against his side. "You're a great big sister."

Nora smiled. She didn't like the idea of having to share anything with the new babies, especially her daddy's attention. "Daddy, are you and Mommy having any more babies?"

Linus smirked recalling the threats Sabrina had yelled at him during her labor with Nora, and the surgery Sabrina had immediately following Julie and Jessica's birth.

"No pumpkin. Mommy and Daddy aren't having any more babies."

"Good," Nora said with a smile.

"You know, Nora," Linus began, sitting in his favorite chair with this eldest daughter. "Being the oldest is very important."

"It is?"

Linus nodded. "You get to show your little sisters how to do things. I bet they'll learn faster than most babies because they'll be watching you, and you're so smart."

"Did you teach Uncle David stuff?" Nora asked, her pretty hazel eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Linus smiled weakly. He was quite a bit older than David…more than ten years in fact. Linus felt he hadn't been the best big brother to David when they were younger. Now that they were both married and had started families they were able to share problems, offer advice, and just enjoy being around each other.

"Yeah, we still teach each other things."

"Did you ever have to share something with Uncle David you didn't want to?" Nora asked innocently.

Linus's smile brightened thinking of his beautiful Sabrina fair, who was taking a nap in their bedroom. The thought of her having to share her love and attention with David years ago made him grateful he had her to himself now.

"Daddy…" Nora said, wondering why her father hadn't answered yet.

Well, almost all to himself.


	10. Focus

Sabrina smiled as she snuggled closer to Linus for warmth. The crackling fire before them made the late winter night seem just as magical as it had been their first year of marriage. Today they had celebrated their tenth wedding anniversary.

"It's almost midnight," Linus said.

Sabrina laughed softly. "We're well on our way to eleven years, handsome."

"And my mother was worried I'd never get married."

"I think she was more worried she'd never get any grandchildren out of you and David."

"Well, now she has five," Linus said. "And if she wants more she needs to talk to David and Liz."

"I think they're finished having babies just like we are," Sabrina said. "Now that all the kids are in school you and David can focus more on business."

Linus smiled. He tilted Sabrina's chin up towards him and kissed her. "I'd rather focus on this."


End file.
